


Baby, it's Cold Outside... and in Your Lair

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Robbie is sick and misses Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This starts awkwardly because I started it with one idea in mind but then it spiraled out of my control and I only started writing it in the first place due to writer's block and insomnia. Also written on my phone. I'm sorry.

Robbie Rotten didn’t like many things. The things he DID enjoy made up a very short list; Naps, cake, disguises, and(though he didn’t dare admit it) the acrobatic blue elf named Sportacus. The children he could… tolerate. When they were quiet. When they were making noise and moving around he could always hear it underground, amplified through the vibrations of the pipes. It could be so overwhelming and never failed to put his nerves on edge from the sheer sensory overload.

Despite the stress of over-stimulation, Robbie did like to feel included. Sportacus knew the second half of that fact, and though he could nearly always see past the taller man’s disguises, he would play along anyway. It was the easiest way to spend time with Robbie and it felt like a game. Sportacus loved games, and Robbie apparently liked dress-up.

Over a few years the kids grew out of their hyperactivity and got busy with school. Robbie was glad of this, as the lack of noise made napping easier. He still didn’t sleep well at night sometimes, but days were usually peaceful aside from the designated Sports Day and other holidays. He left those alone. Sportacus always foiled his plans and he was running out of ideas anyway. He would show up for events, but always in disguise and never to interfere. 

Sportacus noticed, and wondered why their game had stopped. He began to worry, but every time he approached Robbie the other man would retreat. If he wanted to know anything, he would have to speak to him at his bunker. It was rude to show up to someone’s home uninvited, so he held off until he noticed Robbie hadn’t been out of his bunker for nearly a month and hadn’t come to the town’s Christmas feast even though Sportacus had taken care to send him an invitation. Maybe he was sick? It was winter, after all.

Sportacus knocked on the hatch behind the cow billboard and took a second to listen. No answer. He checked the wheel-latch, finding it unlocked. It was wrong to barge in, he knew that, but he was beyond worried now. He opened the hatch before he gave himself time to change his mind and slid in, gritting his teeth as he could feel the freezing metal through his clothes.

He was alarmed to find snow inside the bunker, at least a foot deep. In the center of the room was Robbie, curled and shivering in his fluffy orange chair, covered only by a purple blankie that was far too small. He was asleep, and Sportacus frowned. This was no way to sleep. If Robbie wasn’t sick already, he probably would be soon if he stayed. 

Sportacus woke the other man, who let out a rather ungraceful snort as he stirred, only to stretch and roll over. A full three seconds passed before he sprang up and and faced the athlete, shoving the blankie behind his back defensively. Snow made its way into his shoe when he put his foot down, causing him to wince.

“What are you doing down here, Sportakook? Finally embrace your inner rabbit and had to come underground?” Robbie demanded.

“I hadn’t seen you in a while and… There’s snow everywhere! You shouldn’t sleep here until it’s cleared out.” Sportacus shook his head, reorganizing his thoughts. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Robbie sniffled, and Sportacus noticed his nose sounded less than clear. “Don’t you have friends to talk to?”

“You _are_ my friend.”

Robbie stilled, taking in a sharp breath which in turn caused him to cough.

“And you’re sick. Come on, you should stay somewhere you don’t have to sleep in the snow. It’s too cold here.” 

Sportacus lead Robbie toward the tube, surprised but not bothered as the other collapsed against him, exhausted already from the excitement of waking so quickly. That was fine, Sportacus had no issue with carrying his friend. Robbie was no stranger to being in his arms anyway. He retrieved the purple blankie, just in case Robbie needed it. Comfort items were always nice to have and he was perfectly aware some people never grew out of them.

Robbie woke up in the airship under the white duvet, a knitted blue and white quilt, and his own tiny purple blanket. He groaned as he was too hot, and kicked the bigger covers off, but kept the blankie in his hands. He was sweating and the swaying of the airship presented an odd mix of nausea and the comfort of being rocked. He could smell something sweet and sat up, wondering why the health-nut would have anything sweet in his home. 

Speaking of, said health-nut was not in sight. Robbie had no desire to leave the bed, remembering all too well the hidden buttons on the floor and the chaos they caused. He had nearly crashed the ship last time he wandered around up here and he was afraid of heights. He also didn’t want to move around more than necessary as he didn’t want to tip the balance from comfort to nausea. Soon enough he was cold again and had to reach to get the blankets back off of the floor.

“Spor-” He began to call, but abandoned the effort almost immediately as his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. 

Luckily he was either heard or just had good timing as the athlete came into the main room with a steaming mug and a covered tin. Since Sportacus was holding a hot drink he settled for kicking the button that deployed the table instead of his usual flip. 

“Nice to see you awake again, Robbie!” He practically chirped, setting the mug and tin down. “Pie isn’t as healthy as I’d like but I know you’re used to… sweets. I didn’t want to shock your system so I compromised. I asked Bessie to make it. Do you feel like eating?”

Robbie swayed where he sat, still getting used to the way the wind rocked the airship along with the fact he was dizzy. He remembered a cake Bessie had made when he had dressed himself as Mayor Meanswell. Awful thing, he could just tell it was made with splenda. It had an aftertaste resembling what happened if you let a pill start to dissolve on your tongue. He couldn’t imagine a pie tasting any better if she had been the one to bake it and he was sure Sportacus wouldn’t appreciate him vomiting on his bed. It reeked of granola anyway, the abomination.

“No.” He croaked, and Sportacus frowned and carried the mug over to him.

“This will help your throat. It has honey.”

Robbie reluctantly took the cup and smelled the tea. He could pick out the scent of chamomile, lemon, and the aforementioned honey. It had a reddish color as well, and he wondered briefly if the herbal blend also featured rose. Herbal. Healthy. Awful. He took a sip.

The soothing warmth overrode his usual reaction to gag at the taste of anything plant-based and unprocessed. Besides, he knew it would hurt to gag and that he would throw up if he did. He was honestly intimidated by how pristine his surroundings were. He did notice one difference from when he had been here last.

“Where’d the pole go?” He decided to ask once he’d finished half the tea.

Sportacus looked, then chuckled. “It folds into the ceiling when I’m not using it.” He explained with a shrug.

Robbie’s inventive mind went to work on the new information,trying to hypothesize exactly how that contraption would work. His first thought was that the pole would just ascend vertically, but judging by the long groove in the ceiling it was more likely that it fit horizontally. This was proven correct when Sportacus deliberately stomped on one of the circle tiles and the pole lowered to connect with a hole in the floor and twisted to lock into place. 

“See?” Sportacus beamed and grabbed onto the pole to suspend himself sideways.

It was an impressive show of strength. Robbie scoffed. Sportacus took no offense and preceded to play around on the pole like some sort of overly graceful monkey, ending up upside down and at some points not even using his hands. Robbie was sure the human body shouldn’t be able to defy gravity that way, but he’d had suspicions that the other man had to be elf or alien, at least in part.

“Show-off,” Robbie muttered, taking another sip of his tea. 

Sportacus frowned and swung himself right side up to land on his feet, barking out the voice command to tuck the pole away from sight.

“Sorry. Was I making you dizzy?” He asked, concerned.

“Extremely.” Robbie replied dryly.

It wasn’t the truth, but Robbie knew that the other man held other’s comfort over his own and that the little fib might manage to keep the kangaroo still for a little while. Might. It was a stretch, but a man could hope. Sportacus apologized again and actually sat down. Hell had frozen over and Robbie mentally high-fived himself.

“Pole dancing isn’t sports.” He decided to point out. “Rough time paying for Hero College?”

“I didn’t go to college. I was mentored.” Sportacus replied cheerfully. “Pole exercises looked like fun so I took extra time to learn.”

Robbie huffed, finishing the tea and holding it out for the other to take. He then reiterated the covers around himself shamelessly nesting as he couldn’t go anywhere else. A particularly powerful sneeze chose that moment to hit him, and he floundered for a moment before flopping down. A blue tissue box was presented inches from his face before he could justify wiping his nose on the duvet. Shame. He could have had petty revenge for being brought up into the sky if Sportacus wasn’t as fast as he was.

Robbie snatched the tissue box away, blowing his nose loudly before throwing the used tissue on the floor. Sportacus frowned at that, but must have decided the other man was in no shape to be scolded as he just picked it up, tossed it in the hidden trash bin, and then left for the bathroom to wash his hands. Robbie sneered as he heard him singing, and grunted as he rolled over to go back to sleep. When Sportacus returned he adjusted the blanket around the other man, making sure the smaller purple blankie would be in his sight when he woke again. He also placed a small blue and purple box at the foot of the best, since Robbie had missed Christmas at Town Hall.


End file.
